


The Music of the Night

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bohemians and Hippies Everywhere, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Operas, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, The Phantom of the Opera Production, Vampires, Vampires and Humans Co-exist, plays, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seated in the heart of London's theatre district, The Victoria Royal Theatre stands as one of the most frequented and most beloved features of theatre life in all of Europe. A mix of the modern and the classical, its resident company, The Sanguinary Bohemians, led by Richard Armitage, own the night with their magical and brilliant productions. </p><p>Aidan Turner, a vampire recently of the Dublin Theatrical Society and Troupe, has come to join this eclectic group of actors in search of a place where he finally belongs. There he meets a man as mysterious and beautiful as the theatre itself: Dean O'Gorman, one of the leading vampiric actors of the company. Thrust into a world where life imitates art and the body and spirit are as free as the night wind, has Aidan finally found a home among the troupe? And will he find not just a home, but love as well?</p><p>In a world where vampires and humans live side-by-side and one race rules the silver screen while the other is king of the stage, the real show begins when the curtain falls.</p><p>((UPDATES WILL BE SLOW THROUGHOUT THE HOLIDAY SEASON!!!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, The Lightning Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting: The Victoria Royal Theatre, deep in the heart of London's theatre district
> 
> Enter: Aidan Turner, an Irish vampire recently arrived in England, hoping to join The Sanguinary Bohemians. 
> 
> Enter: Richard Armitage, founder of The Sanguinary Bohemians, an actor from Elizabethan times. 
> 
> The curtain rises. The seats are filled. 
> 
> Let the show begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me a little while ago, when I wanted to do a vampire au for Aidan and Dean, which was initially an au for Mitchell and Anders. But vampires aren't just in Being Human, after all, so I figured, why not? I hope you enjoy this ride as much as I am!

London was notorious for the capriciousness of its rain; one minute, the sky is clear, and the next, it’s a downpour. Most people carry umbrellas around no matter what the weather was like that morning, or wear a particularly wide-brimmed hat and raincoat. Fashions in London always seemed to revolve around coats, Aidan noted absently as he wandered the streets. Some would glance at him and recognize him, some wouldn’t notice him at all, and most were just too busy to spare the second glance. No matter; it wasn’t like there were many photographs of him. Vampires couldn’t be captured on film, after all. 

Aidan Turner, formerly of the Dublin Theatrical Society and Troupe, was a vampire of some repute in Europe. Noted as one of the best vampiric actors in the last six centuries, he’d been the star of several hundred productions in his native Ireland. He’d been turned at the age of 24 in the year 1802, and had been part of the Dublin Theatrical Society and Troupe ever since. Vampires, you see, made up the vast majority of the world’s very best actors, since they literally had forever to perfect their craft. With the invention of film, humanity finally had a medium they could completely dominate, and had ruled the silver screen ever since (this was helped by the fact that vampires cannot be captured on film or in mirrors). There was an equal balance, these days, between vampires and humans in the arts; one could often walk outside and see a glossy print ad for the latest movie alongside a beautifully illustrated poster for a vampiric actor. Aidan was rather fond of the glossy ads, probably because he was a bit jealous of those who could be photographed. 

He’d been quite happy with the Dublin Troupe, growing as an actor and learning to control his bloodlust until after the show. It was a good life, one he’d lived and enjoyed for centuries. Now, though, like most vampires, he needed a change of scenery. He’d been a classical actor since he was young and human, and he wanted to stretch his wings, so to speak. Dubliners tended to prefer the older plays, the old classics, and he wanted to try something new. For this reason, he was headed to The Victoria Royal Theatre in the West End. The Victoria Royal was the headquarters of one of London’s most famous theatrical groups, The Sanguinary Bohemians. Known for their daring mix of the modern and the classical, they were just what he was looking for. He’d scheduled a meeting with their leader, a man named Richard, and it wouldn’t do to be late. He pulled his coat tighter about himself against the chilling wind of the night and walked inside the theater. 

The lobby of The Victoria Royal was decorated much as he expected: Victorian with a mix of Colonial refinement and modern conveniences. The lights were mostly candles (modern lights were often too bright for a vampire’s skin), the floors were decorated with Persian rugs, and the seats looked invitingly plush. A reception area was to the left, a ticket counter to the right, and the entrance to the theater proper was straight ahead. Aidan took a moment to admire the wall of portraits and posters that ran the gamut from 1515 (when the theater was first opened, he read, under the name The Fair Folk Theater) to today’s production of “The Captain from Barcelona.” Then he headed into the theater itself, walking down the aisle as he heard the sounds of a swordplay rehearsal going on.

There were six men on the stage, while a blonde woman sat off to the side, observing. Two of the men were currently dueling an obviously choreographed dance, parrying and thrusting as if they’d been doing so their whole lives. From the way they moved, they were most definitely vampires, although one of the observing men was a human, by the smell of him. The two players finished their duel, and a tall man with dark hair and sharp features grinned, clapping enthusiastically.

“Bravo! We’ll make a master of you yet, Luke. Thank you, Graham.” The tall man’s voice was instantly recognizable to almost anyone in London who loved theater. Richard Armitage was a tall man, graceful even in his previous life, with a bright smile and wise eyes. His dark hair was long and tied back in a low ponytail, and his clothes were simple, just a clean blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and boots. Aidan had wondered what the man would be like behind the scenes, and while he’d expected someone grandiose and regal like his old boss, Richard’s actual demeanor pleasantly surprised him. The elder vampire sensed a newcomer and turned to see Aidan standing by the front row.

“Ah, Mr. Turner! Welcome!” Richard hopped down from the stage, his effortless grace making it look like a far more elegant maneuver than it was. He shook Aidan’s hand with a warm enthusiasm, turning to the others on the stage. “Please excuse us, gentlemen, Cate. Why not stop for the night? The show is in two hours.” When the others on the stage nodded and began packing up, Richard turned back to Aidan. “Welcome, Mr. Turner. This way, please.”

The office Richard led the Irishman to was a moderately sized affair, decorated with shelves of scripts, books, and magazines from all eras. Some photographs of the theatre hung on the wall, as well as many wonderful (and possibly rare) paintings from the Renaissance hung next to them. His desk was dark mahogany, and the chairs and couch in the room were soft leather. He directed Aidan to sit in a chair in front of the desk while he sat behind it, pulling out the resume and portfolio Aidan had sent ahead some days before. It was obviously well thumbed, the edges creased from Richard’s fingers turning the pages. When Aidan was seated and comfortable, Richard smiled at him and sat back.

“Well now, Mr. Turner, you come to us at quite the opportune time. We are about to begin rehearsing a new production soon, and auditions are in three days. I’ve seen some of your work in person when I’ve been in Dublin. I quite enjoyed your turns in _Antigone_ and _Hamlet_. You have the makings of a very good leading man. I knew the man who originated Hamlet, actually. Nice guy, looked a bit like you.” Richard smiled. “Ah, there I go, rambling about the past. Now, what made you come here? With this resume, you could easily have joined The Royal Shakespearean Company. Why choose us?”

It took Aidan a moment to get over his hero worship and answer the question; one would think a few centuries would cure him of that, but alas, it was incurable. “Well, I’d been a member of the Dublin troupe for some time now, and while it was excellent experience, I wanted to do something different. I’ve seen some of the troupe’s plays while in London, and I admire the way this company mixes modern and classical. I was particularly fond of _A Midsummer’s Night Dream in Space_ two decades back. The retro-futurism made the comedy all that more potent. And it’s a chance to work with some of my idols and expand. But most importantly, really, is…well…I’m looking for a place where I fit in, and I think here is where I belong. I could be a great asset to the company, and I work hard and learn quickly. I liked Dublin a lot and value what I learned there; now I want to put it to use here.” Aidan hoped he hadn’t sounded too green or too saccharine. He knew he’d said absolutely nothing of what he rehearsed, but Richard had a way of disarming you and getting to the truth of the matter. It’s what made him so good at his craft.

For some moments, Richard just gazed at Aidan, his hands steepled under his chin. Surprisingly, Aidan didn’t feel the least bit uncomfortable under that piercing gaze; despite how imposing Richard looked, his aura set Aidan at ease. He waited patiently, with a stillness only given to the undead. He hardly dared to breathe, even though he didn’t really need to. Finally, a slow, genuine grin spread over Richard’s lips, and he relaxed in his seat.

“Yes, I think you’ll fit in nicely here, Aidan.” The taller vampire’s smile bled into his voice, his fangs flashing in the candlelight as he stood, prompting Aidan to do the same, a little bit more clumsily (if a vampire could be clumsy at all). They shook hands, and Aidan quietly breathed a sigh of relief. “Welcome to The Sanguinary Bohemians, Aidan. We hope you’ll be with us for a long time.”

 

* * *

 

With Aidan’s place in the Bohemians cemented, the next thing to do was to show him around. Richard led him on a tour of the theatre, showing him the front of house first and explaining its history. While some would say the elder vampire rambled on, Aidan found himself entranced and not the least bit bored by Richard’s history lesson. The man was a literal fountain of knowledge, having been around longer than most of the vampires Aidan had met. They moved to the stage, then the wings, and finally backstage. The dressing rooms were small, like most dressing rooms were, but they were well-furnished and covered in clippings and kitschy decorations. Candlelight was everywhere, with only a few fluorescent lights in the areas most frequented by humans. There were few windows in and around the stage and backstage areas, just in case they rehearsed well into the day. Any windows that were there had thick blackout curtains over them.

The second story of the theatre was rehearsal rooms, living quarters for the human members of the company, storage, and fitting rooms. There was even a gallery for some of the members who were painters, sculptors, and the like. A small stair could access the dome on top of the theatre, and Richard told him that the rooms there had once housed messenger pigeons during World War I. It now housed a small dance studio and the stage manager’s apartment. As they descended back to the main floor, Richard explained that the roof could be accessed by a door in the dance studio, and some of the vampires had a garden up there that was free to all members.

Finally, Richard showed Aidan the basement, the general living quarters and dormitories of the vampires of the company, as well as the main center of off-stage life in the theatre. There were bedrooms, communal showers and bathrooms, a kitchen, a nurse’s station, a laundry, and a common room. The main common area was mostly empty, with most of the vampires who were in tonight’s production upstairs getting ready. Aidan learned that while some of the players lived outside the theatre, be it nearby or in the suburbs, most newcomers found it easier to live in the theatre itself until they found their bearings, and some never left. Richard had a small bedroom just off his office, but he too had once lived in the basement when he’d founded the Bohemians. With his head full of new information, Aidan found himself being led towards the dormitories again. He was given a double room, and found out he would be sharing it with Luke, the vampire he’d seen practicing swordplay on the stage earlier. There was a desk, two wardrobes, a chair, and a television.

“He knows you’re coming, and said that his coffin was on the right. We can provide you with a human bed if you prefer it, since no sunlight reaches down here. Some of our older members prefer the old fashioned way of sleeping, but personally I find beds to be much more comfortable. We just figure that coffins are a one-size-fits-all solution, so to speak.” Richard laughed, his deep voice filling the room. “If you wish to sleep upstairs, such as during rehearsals, for example, the coffin is soundproof and lightproof, so you need only carry it upstairs yourself.” Richard explained, having grown chattier and more at ease as the tour went on. Aidan was enamored of the vampire, and hoped they’d become friends. Many of the other members had greeted Richard, not as a revered leader, but as a close comrade and confidant. Already Aidan was feeling welcome here, far away from the strict rules of Dublin.

“I believe you said your things were waiting for you at the bed and breakfast you arrived at last night?” Aidan nodded, and Richard smiled. “Good! I’ll ask Adam to have them sent over and put in your room. We have a schedule for chores, which Luke will explain to you, and we have a cleaning service in twice a month. Again, Luke will tell you everything you need to know. Otherwise, breakfast is at ten, a half an hour from now. We usually have a group meeting at nine thirty every morning. Well, I say morning…” Richard’s smile widened and he clapped Aidan on the shoulder. “Now, if I haven’t bored you to a second death, come on upstairs. Let me introduce you to the others.”

 

* * *

 

Vampires of all shapes and sizes had flocked to The Sanguinary Bohemians over the years. Richard knew every single one of them by name, even those who had moved on to other companies or had left the profession entirely. He was a man of vast intellect, even before he’d been turned. He knew talent when he saw it, he knew how to cultivate it, and he knew who would do well in his company. Those without the talent for acting, he tried to direct to a field where they would excel. For example, he’d known a vampire named Jonas who wasn’t much for acting, but was an excellent acrobat. He’d gone on to found a travelling circus that still toured the world. Cate, on the other hand, was an excellent actress, but had initially come there to be a seamstress. He’d quickly gotten her to audition, and now she was their leading lady, their prima donna, so to speak. He knew his craft, and knew it well. As the oldest vampire there, he felt like a big brother to the older of the younger vampires, and a father to the youngest.

Aidan, he saw, had talent. It had been honed by years of classical training, training Richard himself had received back in the Elizabethan era. But underneath the rigid forms of the Dublin company, he saw raw fire, a spark of something new that had been held back by the Dublin troupe’s older ways. Richard knew old, he had lived it, and a need to expand had been why he’d founded The Sanguinary Bohemians in the first place. Aidan was something new, someone he couldn’t wait to figure out and help grow. He’d seen the same talent in Luke, in Cate, in others, and now in this Irishman. He was glad Aidan had come to them first; otherwise he’d have snatched him up sooner or later. He’d had his eye on Aidan for a while now. Richard knew most everyone, after all.

The two made their way upstairs to the stage, and Richard was glad to see that everyone was there, even a sleepy-eyed Andy, their acting coach. Adam, the stage manager and the only human there at the moment, seemed wired with coffee, again. He had to get the boy either turned or back on tea, otherwise he might explode from being over-caffeinated. Richard walked up the stairs to the stage with Aidan in tow, and when he stood before all of the company, they quieted. The vampires and human were in various states of dress, with most still being in their pajamas or leisure clothes. He’d hoped to introduce Aidan to all of their human members, but most of the humans in the troupe were stagehands or in the wardrobe department, and they were all busy or asleep. Oh, well. He’d introduce Aidan to them later. With a smile, he gestured to Aidan.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you all to welcome the newest member of our company, Mr. Aidan Turner. He joins us from The Dublin Theatrical Society and Troupe, and has centuries of experience behind him.” Richard gestured for Aidan to come a bit forward and take a bow, and Aidan did so, smiling brightly. He was nowhere near as nervous as he had been, Richard noted, and was glad of it. “However, just because he’s new doesn’t mean you get to prank him, so no more stink bombs in coffins, please, Mr. Freeman.” A smaller man towards the back rolled his eyes and huffed while everyone else laughed. “You can all talk to him more extensively later, but if you could just introduce yourselves quickly, we have a few other items to attend to before breakfast.”

Aidan smiled and nodded as each member of the company presented themselves. He’d met Evangeline, a recently turned actress, a few years ago when she came to see a production of _Waiting for Godot_. Most of the vampires there were new to him, however. Martin Freeman, the man Richard had admonished earlier, greeted him with a smile and a sarcastic comment, which Aidan would learn was the norm for him. His wife, Amanda, fluttered over to hug him, even though most had only said their name and smiled. He could already tell he was going to like Adam; the human seemed to be a mix of no-nonsense professionalism and inherent comedic genius that he always appreciated in another person. The man also seemed to be made entirely of coffee, if the strong smell was anything to go by. Damn vampire senses, now Aidan ached for coffee. But before he could subtly look around for a nearby coffee pot, the last member of the company to introduce themselves stepped forward, and all thoughts of caffeine were gone from his mind.

Before him stood Adonis in the flesh, a man who could only be a phantasm in his mind, for his perfection surely wasn’t of this earth. Small but beautifully built, with blonde hair that shone like spun gold and eyes blue as the sea, the final vampire to greet him flashed a soft, flirtatious smile that warmed his pale face. Aidan was entranced, feeling every inch the snake charmed by the human’s flute. He barely remembered to nod in return, and accept the hand that reached for his.

“Dean. Dean O’Gorman, at your service.” And with a small bow and a kiss to the back of Aidan’s hand, the Irishman was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Ramalama (Bang Bang)" by Roisin Murphy.
> 
> Title of the work from "The Phantom of the Opera".


	2. Put On Your Pretty Lies, You're In The City Of Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, Aidan is whisked away by Richard and his new roommate, Luke, to enjoy a breakfast with The Sanguinary Bohemians. But after a world of order and tradition, Aidan is (pleasantly) blindsided by the chaos and noise of the Bohemian life. He learns more about his peers, meets some new faces, and settles in with his roommate in their comfortable room. But then night truly begins for our Irish vampire, and when the patrons leave the seats, the Bohemians come out to play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a lot of what I call 'housekeeping', or exposition. Sorry if any of it bores you, it's a bit detail oriented, but it all is necessary for your to understand what happens later, and to understand the Bohemians themselves. And at the end, we get a tantalizing hint at the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one! As always, comments and critiques are welcomed and adored!

It took all of Aidan’s supernatural strength to not pin the blonde man to the ground and ravish him right then and there. Aidan felt his very soul reach for the beautiful creature before him, something he had never felt before, no matter how strong the attraction he had for another being. He blinked, knowing that if he were alive, a blush would be creeping across his cheeks. Dean seemed to gather that, if his wicked smile was anything to go by. But whatever their small moment could have come to would remain a mystery, because what felt like ages was really only a few short seconds, and Richard smiled and clapped Aidan on the back, distracting the Irish vampire. He didn’t feel Dean let go of his hand, but when he looked back Dean was already gone, having disappeared back into the ranks of the actors. Richard kept Aidan up there for the announcements, and Aidan did his very best to pay attention, but his undead heart kept beating so quickly and loudly he was sure everyone could hear it.

 As fate would have it, it was only Aidan who could hear his heart beating like a mad rabbit hopping on a drum, and everyone else just chalked Aidan’s silence and posture up to first-night shyness. Most of the actors had been around long enough to know not to judge anyone by first appearances, and some were remembering with a lingering fondness their own introductions to this rather odd group of players. Becoming a Sanguinary Bohemian was a strange experience, but one that they knew Aidan would enjoy. La vie boheme would suit him, many thought, including one Luke Evans, Aidan’s roommate.

 “And that’s all, really. See Tami if you have any questions, all right?” Richard smiled and clapped his hands together. “Breakfast should be ready. I’ll see everyone downstairs, then. Curtain is in two hours! Luke, a moment please?” Richard called over the din of feet moving over the stage. Vampires, while naturally graceful, could be as loud as a herd of elephants if they weren’t paying attention (or just felt like it, really). Mostly, this was done for the benefit of the humans, who tended to freak out when the vampires silently walked by when they should be causing a racket.

 A lithe, darkly handsome vampire walked over to Richard and Aidan, his movements too graceful to be those of a newborn vampire. If Aidan had to hazard a guess, Luke was as old as Richard, or maybe a bit younger. There was a certain fluidity of motion only older vampires seemed to have. Luke smiled brightly at Aidan, taking the Irishman’s hand and shaking it firmly. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail similar to Richard’s, only it seemed that Luke had curls not unlike Aidan’s. However, Luke was dressed far more casually than Richard, standing there in an old t-shirt and ripped jeans, his feet bare against the wood of the stage. If Luke noticed Aidan staring blatantly at him, he said nothing. The Welsh vampire was used to being admired, after all (and he rather liked it).

 “Aidan, I’d like you to meet Luke Evans, one of the oldest members of our company.” Richard smiled fondly at his friend, while Luke gave a small bow after letting go of Aidan’s hand.

 “A pleasure to meet you, Aidan. Although I’m not quite as old as Richard would have you believe.” He winked at the taller man, both of them laughing. Luke was a notorious flirt, with few being resistant to his natural charms. Aidan was smitten, although not as much as he was with Dean.

 “The pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Evans.” Aidan smiled in return, telling his heart and cock to shut up and act natural. Something about the vampires he was meeting here was tearing down all of his centuries of training and etiquette, the strict behaviors of the Dublin Company melting away and leaving him feeling coltish and young again.

 “Please, call me Luke. My father was Mr. Evans.” Luke smiled, chuckling as he slung an arm around Aidan’s shoulder as Richard led them both towards the stairs to the basement. “We’re to be roommates, as I understand. I’m sure Richard told you which side is mine?” Aidan nodded, and Luke’s smile widened. “Good! Just try not to leave any dead bodies on my coffin and we should get along splendidly.” He raised an eyebrow at Richard, who rolled his eyes as if this was an old joke between the two of them.

 “That was _one time_ , Mr. Evans.” Richard growled, his body language describing a blush almost as well as if he’d actually been sporting one. “I’d thank you to stop mentioning it every time you have a new roommate.”

 “Stop giving me handsome roommates and maybe I will.” Luke winked at the elder vampire again, while Aidan just laughed and laughed.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast with The Sanguinary Bohemians was as loud and raucous an affair as one would think it would be; after all, bohemians were nothing if not loud and full of life (even the undead ones). The vampires went downstairs after their morning meeting to the kitchen, which was a lot larger than Aidan would have guessed for a basement establishment. There was a dining area on one side where all the vampires not responsible for cooking set the table. Some were having human food, while others were only having blood (Adam, of course, was having more coffee and a bagel). One of the benefits of living with the company was a complimentary blood supply from the local vampires-only blood bank. Members of the company sat in various groups along the long table, while others took their food to the common room to watch the evening news. Someone had on a radio that was blasting a vampire “morning” show, which was competing with another radio that had old big band music blaring from it. It seemed like the chaos was normal, but Aidan stood in the doorway trying to take it all in until Luke nudged him inside. He certainly wasn’t in Dublin anymore.

 There, the vampires that lived in the theatre dined in an orderly fashion in a designated dining room, with prayers in various religions (although Catholicism still held the highest place) said before the meal. It was a quiet affair, with talking kept to low voices and polite topics. Aidan and many of the younger vampires usually ate as fast as they could so they could go outside and smoke or just talk loudly before performances. There was order in Dublin; a rigid set of rules that must be obeyed or you would risk expulsion from the company. It wasn’t militaristic or terrible by any means, but it was a lifestyle that some were more suited for than others, and Aidan had been starting to chafe there. He could do the rules easily if he just focused on the performances, but he’d wanted more than that. And it looked like he’d gotten his wish.

 “So, what do you eat, mate? Food or blood?” Luke asked, his arm slinging itself over Aidan’s shoulder once again. He seemed determined to literally keep him under his wing, but Aidan didn’t mind.

 “Um, food with blood to drink. Is that all right?” Aidan was a naturally polite man, and he could see that Luke was amused by it.

 “As long as it isn’t illegal or causing trouble for someone else, you can do whatever you like here. Although if someone isn’t already making whatever you want, you have to make it yourself.” Luke explained. He went on to talk about cooking duty rotations briefly, and who cleaned up and when as he and Aidan got in line for food. As luck would have it, they had a few cooks in the company, people who had been in the culinary arts either before they were turned or before they joined the Bohemians. Aidan filled up his plate with rare meats, hash browns, and blood sausage before grabbing a glass of O+, laughing when Luke made a bad joke about orange juice and blood. They sat at the long table, closer to the end with the big band music. Some of the physically older members sat there, including Richard and a man with white hair that introduced himself as one Ian McKellen.

 Ian was physically the oldest member there, having been turned some time in his early sixties. The man was a worse flirt than Luke, charming Aidan within a few moments of his sitting there. A few others made joking comments about Ian ensnaring another young victim in his web of intrigue, but both Aidan and Ian laughed it off. The brunet kept feeling more and more accepted and calmer here among the Bohemians. He knew it would take a while to break free of his old routines, but the journey there would be a lot of fun. There was only one thing that could have made his breakfast even better, but sadly it was not to be: Dean was nowhere in sight. Aidan figured he could either be in the common area watching the news or in his room preparing for the show. He hesitated to ask, not wanting to seem weird or stalker-y, and after a few more minutes after wondering where Dean was, he was caught up in a long conversation on Irish summers and forgot all about Dean, for now.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later found Aidan and Luke lounging around in their shared room. Aidan’s side had a few posters from his favorite productions over the years already pinned up, and the Irishman had plans to add a few more over the next few days. He was currently stocking up his wardrobe with his clothes while Luke was having a smoke and watching some bad reality show. It seemed Luke’s coffin doubled as a sofa, because out of nowhere he’d produced several thick pillows and arranged them on the lid of the coffin. He threw a blanket over them, climbed on top, and relaxed against the wall with yet another pillow at his back. When Aidan asked why he didn’t just buy a sofa, the Welshman shrugged and pulled a bottle of beer from somewhere and flicked it open with a nail.

“Too much bother, really.” He said as he took a drink. The man balancing on a spinning log on the telly fell off, much to Luke’s amusement.

 “And yet arranging tons of pillows just so isn’t?” Aidan raised an eyebrow, smirking. He and Luke had begun falling into an easy rapport, their senses of humor matching up nicely enough that they didn’t offend each other with their sarcasm.

 “Shut up and go back to putting your clothes away. I like looking at your arse.” Luke grinned lasciviously, waggling his eyebrows as Aidan shook his head in exasperation.

 “Great, I just _had_ to get the room with the sexual harasser in it.” The Irishman laughed good-naturedly, easily dodging the box of tissues thrown at him in retaliation.

 They passed a few more hours in companionable chatter, talking about this and that, learning about each other and their pasts. The sounds of the evening’s production filtered through the floor, but the roof was soundproofed enough that it was a pleasant noise, not a bothersome one. Aidan was pleased to learn that Luke had the same sort of classical training that he did, and was jealous to learn that Richard had been one of his teachers. Luke in turn was jealous that Aidan had worked with Peter Jackson, who was about as critically acclaimed a director as could be. They even traded production nightmare stories, and both of them ended up laughing on the floor for a good ten minutes after Luke shared the story behind the dead-body-on-top-of-my-coffin story.

 “And so yeah, that’s why I came here.” Aidan said as he sat on his coffin, sipping a beer Luke had graciously given him. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved the Dublin Company and everyone in it, but the rules were a bit…much, at times. And I wanted to do something avant-garde, something new, not the same old list of classics that _everyone_ has done fifty million times.” He took another swig of his beer as Luke grinned, a mischievous look spreading across his handsome face.

 “So, you don’t like rules, eh? Well, you came to the right place, mate, that’s for sure.” Luke finished his beer off and stood up, taking his shirt off as he moved towards his wardrobe. “Come on, Aid, up you get! Get changed, and put on something pretty, preferably those leather pants I saw. It’s time you made your true debut into Bohemian society.”

 “Debut? What do you mean?” Aidan asked even as he stood up. It’s not like he had anything better to do, so he grabbed the pants Luke had asked for, shrugging out of his clothes. Years of changing backstage had taken away any body shyness he’d had, and he got back at Luke ogling him by doing some watching of his own. The man had a great backside, it had to be said.

 “Tonight is closing night, if you didn’t already know, and there’s always a party. That, and it’s a Saturday, which means there was going to be a party anyway. _And_ we have a brand-new member, too, so that means that even if it was a Tuesday and we were in the middle of a show, we’d have a party, so it’s going to be triple the party it was going to be originally.” Luke said as he threw on the tightest black jeans Aidan had ever seen on a man, and a white v-neck that left little to the imagination. For some reason, though, he left his shoes off. He only grinned at Aidan’s raised eyebrow.

 “Where we’re going, you won’t need shoes.” Luke grinned as Aidan put on the leather pants and a dark button-up. The elder vampire nodded in approval, pushing Aidan out the door as soon as the younger had finished buttoning the shirt halfway. The Irishman protested, trying to fix up his shirt all the way, but the Welshman only shook his head and kicked the door closed behind them. “You won’t need a shirt either, kid, but it makes a better impression.”

 “What kind of party is this, Luke?” Aidan asked, huffing in slight annoyance as he was manhandled up the stairs. The production had finished an hour ago, but already there was the sound of dance music coming from the stage. They finally came up the stairs, Luke now in front of Aidan, holding the younger man by the hand as they moved towards the stage entrance. Aidan could smell bodies in motion, slow heart beats going fast after consumption of blood and the adrenaline of dancing. Some humans were there, but it was mostly the scent of vampires in the air. A company party, then.

 “The best kind.” Luke said as he opened the stage door and led Aidan out. “The kind you can’t tell your mother about.” He winked and grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he held their joined hands up like he was announcing the winner of a prizefight. “Ladies and gentlemen, let’s make our fresh blood feel welcome, eh?” A loud cheer went up as a drink was pressed into Aidan’s hand and he was pulled inexorably towards the makeshift dance floor by unseen hands. He barely caught a glimpse of low divans, plush giant pillows, blankets, and carpets strewn all over the backstage area and the wings before he was enclosed by a press of bodies. A new song began, and he felt the smell of alcohol begin to intoxicate him as he began to sway with the bodies around him without even meaning to.  

And all the while, Luke, with his Cheshire grin, looked like the cat that got the canary. It was time Aidan loosened up, he thought, and learned the true meaning of living la vie boheme. And what better way than this, with a party that always became something more pleasurable? This was going to be fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Disturbia" by Rihanna.
> 
> Title of the work from "The Phantom of the Opera".


	3. But Your Love Keeps On Coming Like A Thunderbolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Luke has his Cheshire Cat grin on, things are about to get...sexual.
> 
> Parties with vampires in attendance are never tame, but a party with The Sanguinary Bohemians never stays just a party for long. Instead it always becomes something far more intimate...
> 
> Wherein Aidan learns what it means to truly give in to your desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the longest chapter by far, and it is entirely smut. Enjoy~!

One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two. 

The beat pounded into Aidan with a lazy strength, the kind of song you began thrusting your hips to without even thinking about it. A powerful mix of sex and dance, slow yet driving. He took a drink of whatever had been passed to him (some sort of vodka and blood mix, it seemed), finishing it in one swig after tasting the blood in it. The glass was taken from his hand by some unseen dancer, and he was pressed into from behind. He couldn’t see who it was; the press of bodies was too tight, and he could do little more than move his hips back and forth, grinding against his unseen partner. It felt illicit, wrong, strange, and oh-so-satisfying. He let his head fall back against the man’s shoulder (and it was definitely a man, if the bulge in his trousers was any indication). In front of him he saw Evangeline and her husband dancing so close they might as well be one body, and off to the right was Martin and his wife, and someone who he thought was named Orlando in a group with three other men. Damn, that man could _bend_. 

Soon, the man behind him slipped away, replaced by someone else, someone taller than Aidan, whose hand looked very familiar on his hips. Aidan had been licking his lips as he watched two girls do something akin to a tango off to his left when he felt Luke’s hands slide onto his body. The smell of the vampire’s aftershave was just strong enough to be delicious to his senses. He tried to turn around, but Luke held him firm. A pair of lips traced the shell of his ear, and Aidan couldn’t help but shiver. His eyes rolled back in his head as a hand stroked through his curls, and he fell limply back against the older vampire. Luke laughed quietly, holding the Irishman steady as the song changed. It was a deliberately slow song, something you could pull someone close to and grind to. Their hips began to roll as Luke’s bulge rubbed against his arse. Aidan gasped, placing a hand over Luke’s on his waist, but the elder just shushed him.

“Relax. Just give in to it.” Luke whispered darkly into his ear. “You’re safe here. You’re free. Give in to your desires…” Luke could sense Aidan hesitating, the years of conditioning, of taboo, rising up against the Irishman’s need for freedom, for touch. The Welshman held still, pressing a gentle kiss to Aidan’s neck. “If you say no, I’ll go away. No one here will force you into anything. But…” Luke’s voice grew soft with sex and desire. “…if you say yes, we will take care of you. All your cravings, all your fantasies, you can have them all here. No one will judge you. Come join us, Aidan. Let go and truly live. Let desire be your guide. Nothing is forbidden here…”

Slowly, inexorably, Aidan’s walls fell with every word that left Luke’s lips. They both knew that it would take more than this to break down Aidan’s automatic responses, but tonight, Aidan was willing to try anything. He really did feel safe, and more than that, he felt wanted, needed. For the first time in his long life, Aidan knew what it was to be openly coveted, desired, by those around him. Love and sex wasn’t something to be hidden in the wings where no one could see it; here, it was center stage, out in the open, where no judgment could stop you. And so, with a deep breath, he nodded, turning in Luke’s now loose arms, and whispered in his roommate’s ear. “Yes…” 

That Cheshire grin lit up the Welshman’s face all over again, and he laughed, the sound gorgeous and wild. He pulled Aidan off the dance floor, deftly weaving between the writhing bodies as he led the younger towards a large pile of pillows on several blankets. There were already couples there, some caught in the throes of passion, some simply resting and watching the show. On a low divan, lounging like a king presiding over his court, was Ian, with not one, not two, but three men hanging off him. The vampire looked like he did this every day (and maybe, the Irishman thought, he did). Nearby Aidan caught a glimpse of Orlando and another, rougher looking man on another couch, making out like a pair of teenagers. Luke tugged the gawking Aidan down onto the soft floor, the layers of blankets making the wood of the stage more comfortable than it ought to be. He rolled them so that Aidan was pressed to the ground, his head on a pillow. The Irishman could vaguely hear a couple moaning just to their right, a woman’s high gasping breaths punctuating the music that still played. It was so surreal; Aidan nearly pinched himself to make sure it was all really happening.

Before he could think on it for too long, Luke pinned him to the ground with a deep, erotic kiss. Aidan’s moan was lost in the pounding music, but he could tell Luke had felt it, if the Welshman’s grin was anything to go by. His arms automatically came up to wrap around Luke’s long neck, their hips rolling in time to the music. Aidan’s eyes fluttered open (when did they close?) as Luke began tracing soft, tantalizing kisses down his jaw. The younger vampire was panting for breath he didn’t need, wound up from just a few simple touches. He felt strong, sure hands trace their way down his chest, stopping at his waist. Absently, he was glad that Luke had kept him from wearing shoes; they’d just be a hassle right now. Luke pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, raising an eyebrow. Aidan nodded and lifted his hips so that Luke could unbutton and slide off his pants. They were tossed aside carelessly, and all Aidan was left in was his shirt and his underwear. Luke caught him in another kiss, and before the younger knew it, his shirt was gone too. A round of deep, smooth kisses made him lose track of time, dazing the Irishman enough that he didn’t notice Luke getting himself naked until Aidan was running his hands down pale flesh instead of soft fabric.

Luke leaned yet again, meeting Aidan’s eyes once more. His fingers were hooked in Aidan’s tight black boxers, his eyes seeking permission. This was the final barrier, both literally and figuratively. Once Aidan was exposed, there would be no turning back. Was he ready for this? To be seen by all, taken so publically that all shreds of modesty would be lost? Aidan’s breath moved in and out of him in time with the bass, and he held Luke’s gaze, searching for mockery, for ill will, for anything wrong. Instead, all he saw was lust, need, and a gentle reassurance underlying everything else. Slowly, not taking his eyes off of Luke’s, he lifted his hips, granting Luke the permission he was seeking. That wicked grin slid back onto Luke’s face like it belonged there, and the Welshman slowly, sensually slipped the offending garment off. Soon it was gone, and Aidan was naked to any who cared to look. He shivered a little, even though he wasn’t cold, and pushed back the urge to hide himself. Luke smiled in approval and wordlessly pushed Aidan back onto the pillows. From nowhere he produced lube and began stretching Aidan, no longer asking for permission that was already given.

Aidan had slept with men before, what vampire hadn’t at some point, really, but it had been a long time. As such, all the sensations were heightened, and he gasped as he felt long, gentle fingers invade his most intimate of spaces. Soft nips to his collarbones distracted him from the worst of it, and soon he was begging for more, soft mewls leaving his lips as he was stretched open. When a tongue circled his nipple, he cried out, too far gone to notice the faces turn towards them. A few people sidled over, watching with interest as their newest members was inducted in the most pleasurable of ways. The couple next to them had finished their activities, and simply rolled over to watch. If Aidan had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have hidden himself, blushing as best a vampire could, and may have lost his nerve. But Luke was an expert, a man of the world in every way, and he was too good to let the one underneath him be distracted by anything else. Too soon and too slowly, Aidan was as open as he’d ever be, and Luke grabbed a condom from that same unseen place that he’d grabbed the lube from. Quickly, he slid it on and slicked himself up, leaning down to whisper in Aidan’s ear.

“Are you ready, my dear?” He purred, his accent soft and dark, his words meant only for the one beneath him.

“Yes…” Aidan’s response was muffled when he turned to bite and suck at Luke’s neck. The Welshman was surprised by the younger’s daring, but it was a pleasant surprise. He grinned widely and pressed a biting kiss to Aidan’s neck, leaving a bruise that was sure to last a little while. Vampires healed quickly, after all.

And so, with that final confirmation (never let it be said Luke wasn’t a gentleman), the Welshman slipped inside, groaning at how tight his lover was. Even for a vampire, he was tight, and felt so good that Luke thought that maybe he should just keep him for his own. Or at least initiate a little friends-with-benefits deal. His thoughts were interrupted when Aidan growled and moved his hips, all but commanding Luke to move. He laughed quietly and silenced Aidan with yet another kiss, grinning into it even as Aidan bit his lips. _There_ was the fire Luke had been looking for. _There_ was the desire, the lust, the pure _freedom_ he’d been slowly coaxing out of his partner. Luke could absently hear the commentary of the people around them. They seemed to have gathered quite a little crowd, and he decided it was high time they put on a show. Luke started out slow, but quickly built the pace, keeping most of his kisses around Aidan’s neck so the man’s cries could be heard by all. The Irishman let out such pretty moans; who was he to hide them all?

Aidan was lost to ecstasy. Luke’s hot, thick length inside of him was pounding into all the right places, places Aidan had forgotten were pleasurable. It had been decades of just his hand, or a quick blowjob in the alley. So many years of keeping quiet made him extra-sensitive, and he already felt his end approaching. The moment Luke touched his cock, he thought, would be the end of him. Aidan’s nails scratched down Luke’s back, leaving red marks for all to see. The younger vampire had never been quiet in bed, when he’d indulged in such pleasures, and this time was no exception. When his partner was a woman, he was attentive and gentle, only going wild if his partner asked for it. But when he was with a man, and he was the one being fucked, he became an animal, begging for more with no shame once he truly got going. He loved being taken, loved feeling full, loved the stretch and the burn. He cursed in Gaelic, whimpering as Luke brushed his prostate. Oh, it was all so _good_!

Luke could sense Aidan’s body tensing as his orgasm barreled swiftly towards him. The older vampire grinned, fangs flashing, as he sped up even faster, groaning as he felt the younger tightening around him. Slowly, teasingly, he trailed his hand down Aidan’s chest, circling a nipple as the Irishman snarled for more. He gave in, flicking and pinching a pink bud before trailing his fingers down further. Slowly, as if he was in no hurry at all, Luke finally took Aidan in hand, tracing the long, stiff cock with delicate fingers. Aidan keened, his eyes hazy with need as he tugged Luke down for a wild, sloppy kiss. It took a few more kisses, a few begging pleas, before the elder finally relented and began stroking Aidan. The younger gasped and cried out in pleasure, his words garbled and loud. One stroke, two, three, and he was gone, coming hard all over his chest and Luke’s hand. The moment Aidan came and his body tightened almost crushingly around his cock, Luke gasped and was barely able to hold on. He made sure Aidan was starting to come down from his high before he focused on himself; he was nothing if not considerate. A few more thrusts, and Luke was emptying himself into Aidan, groaning and biting down on Aidan’s shoulder as he did, leaving another mark. Then, carefully, he pulled out, tossing the condom into a nearby bin someone had left out. 

Slowly, Aidan swam back up from the depths of pleasure, his orgasm throwing him for a loop. He hadn’t felt this good in so long. His eyes focused again, and he realized he had a slightly dazed smile on his lips. Luke was smiling at him, and the man winked before leaning in for a final kiss. It was after they broke apart that Aidan realized that the wild cheering wasn’t from the song, but from the small crowd that had formed around him. He blushed (sort of, vampires can’t really blush), and barely kept himself from scrambling for a blanket or pillow to cover his cock. By now, surely, everyone had seen him naked, so what was the point? He chuckled nervously, but the encouraging and sometimes lustful looks of those around him made him calm down. Luke had said he wouldn’t be judged, and he wasn’t. If anything, the admiring eyes of the crowd made him feel sexy, and he began to feel another stirring in his belly as the smell of desire hit his vampiric nose. He licked his lips and grinned at Luke.

“So, what do you think? Is he a true Bohemian?” Luke smirked at Aidan, even as he addressed the crowd. A raucous chorus of cheers and wolf whistles answered him, and the Welshman laughed. “Well, I think we have our answer.” He stood, unashamed of his nakedness, and gave Aidan a bow. “I would love to stay darling, but the bar calls. Enjoy yourself.” And with that, he sauntered off into the crowd, getting lost in the mass of bodies almost instantly.

* * *

 

The crowd dissipated a bit, with some going back to the dance floor while others were pulled down onto the pillows and divans. Aidan’s clothes were missing, and while the man didn’t feel self-conscious anymore, if he was going to dance, he wanted to at least have his pants on. He stood, searching for his clothes, when another body pressed against his from behind. Aidan didn’t even gasp, his body and senses still relaxed from his recent orgasm. Strong hands grasped his shoulders, turning him and pressing him close. Aidan’s eyes widened as he came face to face with Richard, the taller man’s long hair still somehow in its tie, even though the rest of him looked rumpled and debauched.

“Your clothes, Mr. Turner, are in the wings to your left. They always seem to migrate over there; all bets are on Adam and his incessant cleaning habits.” Richard’s deep, velvety voice wrapped around Aidan, much like the man himself was. “Even in the midst of an orgy, that man would find something to do that’s in no way fun or exciting.”

The Englishman leaned in and sucked a bruise under Aidan’s ear. Aidan gasped, moaning softly as his mind spun in a thousand different directions. He’d always pegged Richard as the quiet, shy type, someone who shone on the stage but demurred in public. At least, that’s what he’d seemed like in every interview Aidan had ever read or seen. But this, this man was confident, sensual, and forward. Aidan loved it. He melted into Richard’s arms, wrapping himself around the man as much as Richard was wrapped around him. It didn’t matter to the Irishman that he was fully naked and Richard was fully clothed; if anything, it aroused him all the more. He mewled as the bites continued, responding with scratches down Richard’s back and sides.

“If it pleases you, Mr. Turner…” Richard began.

“Aidan…” The younger whispered, nipping at Richard’s earlobe. He could feel the smile the elder had on his lips. It seemed that even when he was all but grinding against Aidan, the man was ever polite, a wonderful relic of an older time. 

“…Then, if it pleases you, Aidan, might we continue this somewhere with a little more…support?” Richard’s hands groped Aidan’s arse, strong fingers kneading the firm flesh there. Aidan’s response was an enthusiastic nod as he moaned, and Richard chuckled. “Wonderful!” He grinned, taking the younger’s hand and leading him towards the wings.

Once there, he pressed Aidan against the wall, which the Irishman absently notices was covered in fabric. Which was a very good thing, he discovered, as he was pressed against it, Richard’s long body melding against his as they began grinding together. Richard covered Aidan’s neck in kisses, each of them soft and gentle. It threw Aidan for a bit of a loop. After Luke’s sensuous assault, this was almost tame. He could feel the bulge through Richard’s pants, and it teased him to no end. He wanted more, wanted to feel Richard naked against him, wanted to ride him, suck him off, anything but this near torture of soft, gentle touches. It was driving Aidan wild, and he loved every minute of it. He what an erotic picture they must paint, trading languid kisses in the shadows, one naked, one covered. Aidan slowly raised his leg, wrapping it around Richard’s hips, showing off his flexibility. The elder vampire smirked, his eyes darkening with desire.

“Come now, Aidan. I didn’t take you for a tease.” A hand slid down Aidan’s thigh to his knee, holding his leg there. 

“And I didn’t take you for such a slow lover, especially in this place!” Aidan laughed, grinning as he saw a hint of Richard’s shyness in his eyes as he looked away for a moment. He made sure the man knew he was teasing, though, by drawing Richard into a deep, searching kiss. “How do you want me, hm? I’ve been dreaming of this for years…”

“You have? Truly I’m not _that_ much of a, what is the word, heartthrob?” Richard threw back, leaning in to suck a bruise into Aidan’s already marked neck.

“Oh please, as if you didn’t know how much of a fan of yours I was? The moment I saw you, I was geeking out.” Aidan was much more caught up with modern slang. He was surprised by how coherent he was with Richard’s mouth doing such wonderful things to him.

“Well, I must admit, I _did_ see a little glimmer in your eyes…” Richard teased. His other hand held Aidan’s hip, his thumb drawing little circles into it.

“Oh dear…” Aidan giggled, marveling at how easy it was to banter with Richard, a man he’d held in such high esteem for so long. Even though he was naked against him, pressed to a wall while the elder was kissing him, he still felt at ease. He saw what Luke had meant when he said Richard was truly a loveable man. The Irishman’s eyelids fell to half-mast, and he leaned in to kiss up Richard’s neck. “So come on, tell me what you like. Tell me how you want me…” He rolled his hips for emphasis.

Richard was quiet for a few moments, simply meeting Aidan’s hips roll for roll. Then, he leaned in and kissed up Aidan’s neck. “I want to bite you. To drink from you. To taste your blood as you rut against me.” His words were growled out in a voice so charged with lust Aidan almost came right then.

“Yes!” He cried, his cock twitching to life, his hips grinding against Richard’s as he sought friction. “Nnnngh…yes! Do it!” He tilted his neck to the side a bit, granting Richard access.

The taller man licked his lips at the expanse of pale skin before him. Aidan had offered him the unmarked side of his neck, and smooth neck called to him. His eyes flashed black, his fangs slid down, and he pressed Aidan hard against his body. Aidan cried out in pleasure-pain as his partner’s fangs slid into him, moaning as it quickly turned to just pleasure. Being bitten by another vampire wasn’t nearly as taboo, as sometimes it was the only way you could feed, but _this_ …this was pure eroticism. Richard was well fed; there was no real hunger. No, this was simply lust, the need for a deep connection, the need for Richard to seize control and for Aidan to give it up willingly. A few moments ago, Aidan wouldn’t have thought Richard capable of such dominance outside the stage. He was certainly glad he was wrong. He’d do well to not underestimate Richard ever again.

Richard drank as if he had all the time in the world, making it slow and sensual. He slid his leg between Aidan’s, offering his thigh up to the Irishman, who gladly began rutting against it. It was just the right amount of friction; the pleasure of the bite had him close to orgasm, and he’d come long before the rutting became uncomfortable. The hand that wasn’t holding Aidan’s head in a gentle grip was wandering down his side, lingering on his hips before travelling back up and down his chest. Richard seemed content to just drink and let Aidan find his pleasure with no thought to his own. Such consideration made Aidan want to see Richard writhe beneath him, and he promised himself to set Richard’s world on its head…just as soon as he’d orgasmed. Having one’s neck bitten and drunk from always made orgasm come faster. Richard sensed Aidan’s coming and moved his thigh, rolling their hips together once again. Since Richard’s cock was out of his reach, Aidan began whispering filthy things in his ear, hoping to drive Richard mad with words alone. It seemed to be working; Richard’s hips stuttered and sped up as soft moans left the taller man’s mouth.

They writhed against the wall, their movements sinuous and elegant even in the throes of passion. When they were both almost at the edge, Richard pulled his fangs from Aidan’s neck, licking the wound shut quickly before catching the Irishman’s lips in a deep, sensual kiss. The taste of his blood in Richard’s mouth did it for Aidan, and he crashed over the edge with a cry that was caught by Richard’s lips. The Englishman moaned at the feeling of warmth against his clothes, of Aidan’s hips stuttering against his, and he followed soon after. They panted, arms and bodies still intertwined, for several moments, enjoying their orgasms with relish. The two began trading slow, languorous kisses until all the blood was cleaned from Richard’s lips and fangs. A soft smile graced Richard’s lips as he simply enjoyed holding Aidan close. The Irishman, for his part, had rarely felt so cherished as he did now. Even if it wasn’t love, it was still nice to be held by someone you desired. They traded one last kiss before parting. Richard stepped back, took Aidan’s hand, and kissed it like a knight from an old tale. Aidan barely held back a giggle of delight as Richard winked up at him, much like Luke had, and departed with a soft farewell.

Aidan leaned against the wall for several long minutes, uncaring of his nude state, just smiling softly. He’d been fucked thoroughly, then bitten and been brought to orgasm by his idol, and he was quite content with the world. He laughed softly and pushed himself away from the wall, finding his clothes in a small pile near some other clothes, all in their own little piles. He could smell the faintest of hints of coffee lingering on his clothes; definitely Adam, then. He seemed like a nice guy; maybe Aidan could see about hooking him up with someone, after he got to know him better, of course.

* * *

 

The music was something American now, a deep, pounding bass that made him want to dance. The vampire grinned and slid his leather pants back on, leaving his shirt and boxers in their little pile. Luke was right; he didn’t need a shirt anymore. He wandered back towards the dance floor, downing another bloody vodka on the way there, and lost himself in the crowd. His body moved of its own accord, flowing smoothly from one move to the next, his extensive dance training paying off as he wowed those around him with his skill. Sometimes he’d tango with a lady, other times he’d grind with a man. He gave himself up to the music, throwing all thoughts aside that had nothing to do with dancing and fucking. 

Aidan spent a good few songs dancing with a muscular man named Graham, whose wife seemed quite content to watch the two of them dance in progressively sexier ways. It all culminated into quite a nice round of sex for Aidan, who ended up pinned beneath Graham as the man’s wife called out encouragement and suggestions. The old Aidan would have been mortified, disturbed, even, that a wife would let her man fuck another man before her eyes. But now, he knew, it was not only permitted, it was heartily encouraged. And besides, if Graham’s wife was into it, why should he be ashamed? And so he just threw his head back and enjoyed the sensations, even going so far as to go down on Graham without being asked to. The orgasm he drew from the larger man had been worth it, and he’d received quite the handjob in return.

Some time later, he was stumbling back into the fray once again, when a flash of golden hair distracted him. He turned, looking for the source of the color, when he saw the one man he hadn’t seen all night. There, lying artfully on his side on a divan, his hair mussed, his eyes half lidded, lips plump and skin all but glowing, was his Adonis. His jeans were unzipped, and his feet were bare. It was as if he’d been posed, a professional model waiting for an audience, for a painter to begin his work. Dimly, Aidan felt himself moving, as if he was being pulled towards the golden vampire. A lustful gleam entered his Adonis’ eye as he raised a hand to beckon Aidan closer, and all the brunet could do was obey. Soon, Aidan was before the other vampire, and he fell gracefully to his knees so their eyes would be level. The other man’s lips spread into a grin, and he leaned in, smelling of sex and desire.

“Hello, darling.” 

“Dean…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Hella Good" by No Doubt.
> 
> Title of the work from "The Phantom of the Opera".


End file.
